Reunion
by nift
Summary: Jonas Quinn's return to the SGC results in a meeting of old friends.


**Disclaimer:** "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.

_**AN:** Hi, this is my first big fic. This is meant to have been the beginning of "Awakening", but it kinda grew arms and legs and toddled off on it's own and found an ending. So I renamed it,I'm hoping it'll all make sense.  
I'm trying to aim for a bit of a Stargate show feel so it's a bit dialogue heavy, it's set after season 8 but before season 9. It also has Jonas in, a lot, but I still consider it a team fic. If you don't like Jonas you might like "Awakening" and if you really hate Jonas skip to the next fic. : D  
Character-wise, hopefully I've managed to get everyone right. Only change is that I may have dialled Daniel back a bit to the pre-ascension Daniel, and Jonas is a bit more snarky, but then 2 years of Langaran politics would frustrate the Dalai Lama.  
Anyway, hope you enjoy my effort. Any comments or questions, I'm looking forward to it. (Also, I know the lab rat part isn't likely, they'd probably have some sort of gas based extinguisher. But, hey, it might be set up only on that level, and the image was fun.)_

* * *

**REUNION**

Fanfic soundtrack: "Wake me up when september ends" by Green Day

--ooOooOoo--

Level 27 of Stargate Command. In a small office next to the briefing room sits General Jack O'Neill staring into space, the end of his pen tapping a rhythmic tattoo on the desktop. In front of him an open report, and on the desk around him piles of beige folders. There is no "in" or "out" tray, it is all "in".

Hearing a sound from the briefing room, he sees the head of Dr. Langdon appearing over the top of the stairs leading from the control room.

"Crap"

He looks at the pile of folders hoping the report will just jump out at him, preferably straight into his brain. But nothing. Another glance through the office window to see the scientist definitely heading his way.

Someone shouts Dr. Langdon's name. The voice is familiar, he turns to speak to the figure climbing the stairs.

"Thank you, Siler," breathes Jack in relief, and takes the opportunity to escape through the other door.

"Jack!"

If it isn't one nerd it's another.

"Daniel." He replies, trying to look pleased to see the very familiar Dr. Jackson.

"Have you thought about it?"

"The answer's no, Daniel. While Carter is playing about with the gate and the iris. Everyone who doesn't need to be out is being called back to base."

"We're talking about a doorway that could lead to another meeting place for the ancient alliance!"

"You've got the pictures and video SG-13 bought back, use those."

"It's not the same Jack. It's… it's… inspirational being on-site."

"Having problems with the translations?"

"No… Well, yes, it's a bit confusing. I'm hoping Jonas will have a look at the Furling section when he arrives with the artefact he wants me to look at."

The unmistakable voice of the gate technician booms over the speakers. "Incoming wormhole."

Jack checks his watch. "Perfect timing."

Jonas Quinn steps through the Stargate, he watches as the gate shuts down, before turning and walking down the ramp with a broad smile aimed at the two figures waiting at the bottom.

"Jonas, good trip?"

"Yes thank you, General," Jonas nods a greeting to Daniel. "Daniel."

"Hi, Jonas."

Jonas turns back to Jack. "I should be congratulating you shouldn't I? Is that what they do for retirees on Earth?"

"You can hold off for now, it'll be a couple of months before it gets sorted out."

"They're trying to get Jack to change his mind."

"Not gonna happen. Gives everyone a bit of time to find a good present though." A glance at Daniel.

"In Kelowna the traditional gift for someone of your rank is a house in the countryside."

Jack turns to Daniel. "You see, that's _so _much better than a gold watch."

Daniel ignores him changing the subject. "Jonas, you said you had something you wanted me to have a look at."

"Oh, yeah," says Jonas fishing into his backpack. He pulls out a faded scroll and hands it to Daniel.

"It's an inventory. More of a menu actually."

Daniel looks perplexed. "If you know what it is, why do you need my help?"

Jonas glances back at the Stargate, as if to confirm that no-one on the other side can hear. "I needed an excuse to come to Earth."

"Why?" asks Jack.

"I need to use your medical facilities. Something's not right. I think I'm seeing things."

* * *

--ooOooOoo--

Lt. Col. Samantha Carter steps into the infirmary. Jonas is sitting on one of the beds nodding politely to one of the doctors. He reaches for his shirt as the doctor walks away.

"Hey, Jonas," she says, walking up to where Jonas is sitting and giving him a quick hug. She receives a brilliant grin in return.

Sam sits herself down on the bed opposite as Jonas continues to put his shirt on. "Like the hair, it's better short. So, how did it go?"

"Same as every other time I've been in here." He looks over to where the doctor is speaking to one of the nurses, "miss Dr. Fraiser's bedside manner though."

"Yeah." A sad pause. "So how is it going?"

"On Langara? Well, for a start it's great to have Earth's medical doctors over. The advance in our medical knowledge is huge. Especially since we managed to prevent last winter's influenza epidemic. There's talk of moving on with our own Stargate programme. Thanks for the help narrowing down possible Alpha sites by the way."

"No problem. Did you manage to have a look at them?"

"Oh yeah. There wasn't much to see, but, boy, was it good to go through the gate again."

Sam grins at Jonas. "So that'll be you talking about moving on with your Stargate programme."

"How did you guess?"

"I suppose you would get first pick on the teams."

"Unfortunately, there seems to be a concerted effort to get me a desk job."

"Heading up your own SGC? That's not a bad start."

Jonas gives her a look. "Have you spoken to the General recently?" He sighs, "it's bad enough getting your letters without having to watch other people having all the fun."

"Anyone else in the frame?"

"Someone else seen as reasonably impartial to all three nations? We need someone who everyone can agree, or even disagree about." Jonas grins, "General O'Neill is retiring soon, maybe…"

"No chance."

"I'll be around to help. If he needs me I'm only a wormhole away."

"On the other side of the galaxy?"

"Oh, further if I can help it."

Sam laughs. "So anything else interesting happening?"

"Finally managed to get agreement for the weather balloons to go up," says Jonas brightly, "once I convinced everyone that it wasn't an easy way for Kelowna to spy on people." Jonas notices the look on Sam's face. "What?" he says with a confused smile.

"I meant… interesting."

"Oh, interesting?"

"Yes, interesting."

Jonas blushes, "I'm hoping there might be something interesting on the horizon."

Sam raises an eyebrow.

"She's a scientist at the academy." No response from Sam apart from an interested smile, "it's nothing really."

"Not found someone to find out if she is receptive?"

"You could come back to Kelowna with me…" Another raised eyebrow from Sam, Jonas sighs, "I don't think she's interested."

"Oh, come on! A catch like you, politician, scientist, young, good looking."

"Would you like to go out with me?"

They exchange grins.

"You could just ask, it can't be that bad."

"You'd be surprised. I'm not actually the planet's most popular person."

"They do remember you saved the world don't they?"

"Yeah, less said about that the better. To be honest, the scientists don't like me because they think I'm too much of a politician, the politicians think I'm too much of a scientist. Half the Andari and Tiranian delegation hate me because I'm Kelownan, most of the Kelownan High Council distrust me because they think I'm a traitor. And everyone hates me because I'm far too young to be in my position. Apart from that everything is just great."

"So you really haven't tried asking."

"Think I've managed about ten words which weren't related to work."

"Oh, Jonas!"

"It isn't easy, I'm a very busy man…" says Jonas, trailing off in the face of Sam's despairing look.

"Jonas Quinn, I believe she may not be interested as she is not goa'uld."

Ignoring the sudden explosion of laughter beside him Jonas snaps around to see Teal'c standing in the doorway. "Thanks Teal'c, that's very helpful."

Teal'c gives him a small smile and bow. He turns back to Sam, who is desperately trying to stop laughing. He shakes his head, but can't help but give an embarrassed smile.

"Hey kids, what's so funny?"

Sam jumps down from the bed, and pulls on a straight face as Jack and Daniel enter the infirmary. "Funny, sir?"

"Don't try that on, I can tell. Teal'c's smiling." They all look at the stoic face of Teal'c. "On the inside."

"Just one of Teal'c's jokes, sir" If they were sitting at a table she would have received a kick from Jonas.

"Right. Love those Jaffa jokes." To Jonas, "so now the Doc has finished sticking needles in ya, wanna tell me what's up?"

"It's probably nothing. I'm probably working too hard."

Daniel looks up from the pile of notes he has been reading. "You said you were seeing things."

"When?" concern on Sam's face.

"When I'm in my office working, sometimes during council meetings. Strange shapes, thing's moving. It's probably stress." Jonas frowns, "or I'm going quietly insane."

"I see things during meetings." Everyone turns to look at Jack. "Beer mostly. Nice. Cold. Beer." There is a moment of silence.

"Anyway," says Daniel slowly, "what sort of things are we talking about. Any particular shapes?"

"Um, what would you say if I said people-shaped shapes," Jonas watches the sly exchange of glances, "no, just shapes, shapeless shapes. Sometimes I get this thing where I put my hand out to touch something and miss, like a wall or table, but I think that's an inner ear thing. So there's probably a perfectly reasonable explanation for it all."

"Experience would suggest it is highly unlikely the goa'uld Nirrti would have visited you."

"Good one, T. Well, I'm no doctor, but knowing you scientists," a look towards Carter, "it's probably overwork. You're here for a few days, so just sit back and relax."

"Actually, Jack, I was hoping –"

"Chill."

"Jack?"

"General, I'd be happy to help Daniel. I believe you say 'a change is as good as a rest.'"

Jack looks at them both and decides it isn't worth getting into an argument about it. "Fine. Just don't work too hard. And if you get headaches or start seeing the future…"

Jonas grins, "we're all going to Las Vegas?"

--ooOoo--

Teal'c stands in the control room watching a group of SFs and scientists transferring boxes through the open wormhole. Sam finally looks up from the computer.

"Hey, Teal'c. Can I help?"

"Colonel Carter, I am looking for Jonas Quinn. He expressed a wish to spar."

"Oh, you just missed him. He stopped by to see if I wanted to join him grabbing a snack, but I said I had to finish overseeing this equipment transfer to the Alpha site."

"There seems to be much equipment being moved."

"With SG-9 and 15 still out, I thought it'd be safer to send over a little bit more in case we have any problems with the upgrade tomorrow. It's quite a major overhaul doing the Stargate and iris at once."

"The teams are not due to return?"

"Well, SG-9 are in the middle of major negotiations, and SG-15 are going to be busy for a couple of days. For the time being, they've both been told to go to the Alpha site when they complete their missions. Until we get ourselves up and running again."

--ooOoo--

In the commissary Jack wanders over to the table Daniel is sitting at. The table top is covered with books and scrolls. He deliberately places his tray over as many books as he can.

"Jack!"

"Haven't you got an office to work in?"

"I'm letting Jonas use it."

"And you're not in there talking," Jack pauses, finding a polite way to describe Daniel's work, "stuff, because?"

"No reason, I just thought it would be nice to work somewhere different."

"Wow," says Jack, looking mildly shocked, "not getting along? But you two are just so..."

"Similar?"

"I was going to say nerdish."

"Look, there is no problem. We work together fine, we just don't need to be around each other all the time."

"So what is it?"

"He's so upbeat and he smiles too much. It's very off putting."

"Oh, you get used to it."

"Do you?"

"I did. It's kinda like they what say about Inuits having 100 words for snow."

"Actually, that's a myth, because it isn't snow per se –" he catches Jack's look, "Yes, I suppose it's similar. I'm pretty sure smile number 15 means 'I know this, but I'm too polite to say anything', and smile number 83 means 'I'm so bored right now I'm going to scream.'" Daniel looks over his coffee at Jack, "I think he learned that one from you."

Jack sighs happily, "oh yes, I taught him well. So, what ya' doin'?"

"Are you actually going to listen to what I'll tell you?"

"Listen, yes, understand, now that's a different matter. Will it take long?"

"Explaining it? Or explaining it so you understand?"

"Both."

Daniel does a quick calculation, "a while at a guess. Would it be better if I saved it for tomorrow's briefing?"

"Could you? Then I can get you and Carter over and done with in one hit." Daniel gives him a look as if to say 'I doubt your brain could handle the two of us at once'. "Hey, I'll get Teal'c to make crib notes," Jack waves at Teal'c standing in the commissary doorway.

--ooOoo--

Jonas rubs his face. The translation is going slowly, the language seems a little… off.

_Probably a different dialect, or maybe I'm just losing my touch. _He smiles to himself, it was still easier than translating the language of politics, and far more fun.

Without taking his eyes from the pages in front of him he leans over to pick a piece of fruit from the bowl he liberated from the mess. He has to grab the desk to stop himself from overbalancing. Frowning he picks up the fruit bowl, and moves it closer.

He sighs, "working too hard. Definitely need a break."

Turning his attention back to the notes he lets out a yelp of surprise at the glimpse of the form on the other side of the desk. The reflex move backwards causes the chair to topple over.

"Jonas Quinn, are you hurt?"

Jonas rubs the back of his head, which luckily hadn't made too hard a connection with the bookcase. He looks over at the concerned face of Teal'c then very slowly raises himself so he can see over the top of the desk. Nothing there.

"Teal'c, were you just standing over there?"

"I was not, I was on my way here when I heard you fall."

"Right."

Teal'c takes in the slightly worried face. "Are you feeling well? It may not be wise for us to spar."

"No, I'm fine." Jonas pulls his face into a smile, "I could use a break."

--ooOoo--

"Essentially, if all goes to plan, we should have the new iris control online by 1800 hours."

"If all goes to plan." Jack holds up his hand to prevent further explanation, "it'll be whizzy, right?"

"Yes, sir. The iris will close faster."

"Good. Thank you, Carter. Daniel?" Daniel looks up from his notes, "inspire me."

Daniel picks up the remote control for the projector, and walks over to the screen. He turns towards the briefing room table, and takes a moment to look at the four figures sitting around it.

Jack is carefully picking the fluff from his shirt, Sam is reading from a report in front of her, getting an early preview of Jonas' talk on the Langaran naquadria research, Jonas is sipping thoughtfully from his mug of tea reviewing his notes on the naquadria, and on Langaran politics. Only Teal'c is looking in his direction, although the bland expression doesn't tell him whether there would be any interest in what he was about to say.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, you've been a great audience. I'll be here all week._

Daniel clears his throat, three pairs of eyes look up. "As you are aware SG-13 found what appears to be a stone doorway on PX7-485. This doorway appears to have a link to PB2-908, Heliopolis, the planet we found Dr. Earnest Littlefield on eight years ago." He clicks the remote, "as you can see the doorway has been inscribed with the languages of the four races of the ancient alliance. I am, with the help of Jonas," _who seems to have tuned back out of this little talk_, "in the process of translating the text on the inscription. The main problem we are facing is that it seems the text is a form of code. A little surprising, but, of course, that is dependant on what is hidden behind the doorway."

"Any idea?"

"Well, given the use of code I would speculate that it might be a weapon. In much the same way as the weapon on Dakara was protected."

"Ooh, weapons. I like weapons."

"But as I said it's a little surprising, since as far as we know the alliance was formed to exchange knowledge and culture not to fight against a common enemy."

"Can you open it?"

"With time, but as I have said before it would probably be easier to do this while standing in front of the doorway." He stares pointedly at Jack, but only receives a blank expression in return. Sighing, he turns back to the screen clicking onto the next frame of information as he does so. "I believe that this area of the text, written in ancient, refers to -" He stops, his brain registering what he is seeing in front of him. He turns sharply back to the table, three faces look at him with concern, the other is prodding the teabag in his empty mug.

"Jonas, are you feeling thirsty?"

"No," Jonas switches his attention to Daniel with a smile, "no, I'm fine."

Daniel steps to the side revealing a jug of hot water levitating several inches above the table.

"Oh." The jug drops suddenly, bouncing off the table, and spilling its contents over the briefing room floor. Jonas finds himself being stared at by four very shocked members of the SGC.

* * *

--ooOooOoo--

Three COs in 18 months, each with a different way of doing things. None of them were medically minded, but they were all the same when it came to looking out for those under their command. General O'Neill was the most medically unminded of the three, he obviously cared, but it was strange that every time she spoke to him she always ended up thinking of moving into paediatrics.

"Sir." Dr. Brightman raises her voice slightly to distract him from the x-ray image he is waving at the light. "I'm running further tests as you requested, but the results from the ones we took when Mr. Quinn arrived indicate nothing unusual."

"Apart from the making things float aspect."

"I've taken EEG readings and MRI scans, but there is nothing to show that this is a reoccurrence of the tumour from two years ago. Everything appears as it should be."

"For some people." She watches as the General turns towards Jonas Quinn. Jonas shrugs from his position sitting on the edge of the cot, and gives him a 'don't ask me' smile. "What is your recommendation?"

"There isn't one, sir. Beyond wait and see. We'll run regular checks, but unless Mr. Quinn shows any physical symptoms there isn't very much we can do."

--ooOoo--

"So what exactly are we doing?" Jonas watches as Daniel places a candle between them. They are sitting on the floor in one of the Level 22 isolation quarters, the only room quiet and empty with so many teams back on base.

"We're going to try a few things, aren't you interested in whether or not you might be able to control this, this gift?"

"Last time I used candles to help control my 'gift', I ended up with part of my brain missing."

"Well, the last time I met anyone who had similar abilities, they had very close ties to the ancients."

"Yep, you missed out on all the fun on P3X-367. You would have loved it."

Daniel looks up at Jonas, he is sure that would have been sarcastic if it wasn't for the tone of voice, and the smile. He lights the candle.

"Okay, now what?"

"Blow it out."

"Pardon."

"Blow it out. Mentally."

Jonas frowns, "this reminds me of your report about the mission to Kheb."

"Yes."

"Didn't Oma Desala have something to do with it last time?" He checks the room for an ascended ancient.

"Yes, but she isn't the one moving pots of hot water around."

"Are you sure? Because I'm fairly sure I'm not glowing."

"I'm fairly sure you should spend less time around Jack. Look," Daniel closes his eyes, "just close your eyes and imagine a breeze blowing out the candle." He opens his eyes to find himself being watched by an inscrutable expression. _And too much time around Teal'c._ "Just try it!"

Jonas takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Time passes. Nothing happens. Jonas opens one eye. "I don't think it's working."

"You need to clear your mind. Concentrate on only the candle."

"This is silly, I am not going to be able to blow out the candle with my mind."

"If you immediately know the candlelight is fire, then the meal was cooked a long time ago."

"You know, that doesn't help."

"No. Didn't work for me either. I don't see why you shouldn't be able to do this. There must be something stopping you from focusing. I mean, you don't even seem excited by the prospect of the depth of your abilities."

"Last time I nearly got Sam killed, so I'm feeling much less enamoured by the super powers this time."

"It isn't going to happen this time. With practice I'm sure you can control it. Dr. Brightman says you don't have the same physical cause, so we can take it nice and slowly. Now, clear your mind and concentrate on the candle." Daniel ignores the barely audible sigh.

There is a moment of silence, then a sound like a puff of air. "Now _that_ is sweet."

"See, see, I knew you could do it!" Daniel is practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "Let's try it again."

The candle is lit, and after a short moment of concentration, the flame is extinguished.

"This is excellent! We'll try it one more time, and then see if you can light the candle."

--ooOoo--

From the control room, Jack watches Sergeant Siler and his colleague fiddle with the iris. Carter is speaking in low tones to the gate technician.

"So Carter, how's it going?"

"Good, sir. We've run a full gate diagnostic, now we're just double checking the positioning of the iris. By the looks of it, we are well ahead of schedule."

"Excellent. Back up and running in no time. At least something around here is normal."

"Normal? This _is_ the SGC, sir."

He returns her smile. Somewhere on the base an alarm goes off.

--ooOoo--

Jack stalks around the corner to find himself faced with a pool of water seeping through the doorway of the level 22 isolation room, and a pair of very wet, lab rats. At least one of them has the good grace to look sheepish.

Without saying a word he checks the inside of the dripping room, noting the soggy candle on the floor, and the large scorch mark on the ceiling.

"So, apart from changing the décor, what the hell is going on?"

"We were conducting an experiment."

"Daniel, you're an archaeologist. You dig up people's leftovers, you don't experiment. That's Carter's job."

"I thought you would be the first to try and find out how far Jonas' gifts extend."

Jack glances at Jonas. Jonas tries to look innocent.

"I'd prefer it if you found out without destroying my base. In fact, I'd prefer it if you don't play with the magic powers until we know what's causing it."

"And you aren't interested in the fact we almost certainly have a fully fledged hok'tar here on base? Aren't our standing orders to recover technology that can help us defend against the Goa'uld? Given your desire for weapons, I'm surprised you aren't seeing the advantage we will have when he controls this power."

"Um, he is standing here."

"Right, sorry. The point is –" The gate room alarm cuts him off mid sentence.

"General O'Neill to the control room."

"What now?" growls Jack.

--ooOoo--

"Carter?" demands Jack before he has even stepped off the stairs. Daniel and Jonas trailing in his wake.

"Sir. Someone's dialled in. We're waiting for an IDC." The computer beside her blinks. "It's SG-15."

"I thought they were told to go to the Alpha site in an emergency."

"They are, unless they can't get a lock on. If the Alpha gate is in use…"

Jack keys the radio. "SG-15, this is General O'Neill. What is your status?"

"Sir, it appears the Alpha site gate is currently in use. We need to evacuate immediately."

"Are you under fire?"

"Negative, sir. But I'm not going to recommend us hanging around until the gate becomes clear."

"Open the iris. SG-15, you're clear to go."

The four members of SG-15 come barrelling through the gate. The gate technician's eyes widen at the readout coming though the monitoring equipment. "Colonel." Sam looks over to his computer screen.

"Close the iris!"

"It's not responding."

"Carter?" Jack watches his resident technical genius tapping away furiously at the keyboard.

"Sir, you need to evacuate the gate room. We're getting readings of increasing radiation coming through the Stargate."

"All personnel evacuate the gate room." He watches the blast doors come down as the last SF leaves the room. "Carter, what's going on?"

"There's radiation coming through the gate keeping the wormhole open. Unfortunately, we haven't had a chance to fully test the new iris system, and it's not closing. Sir, we need to get in and physically close the iris, if we wait for the full 38 minutes it could be too late."

"Siler, get a team and suit up."

"Already on it, sir."

"To be on the safe side, we should consider starting to evacuate levels 28 and 27."

"Do it." Jack stops, his brain having filtered out the words from a second familiar voice. _Need to get closer. _

He turns quickly. "Daniel, where's Jonas?"

"I… he was right here."

"Sir." Sgt. Harriman indicates the gate room TV monitor in front of him.

"What the hell?"

Daniel stares at the TV image, "I think he's trying to close the iris." He watches as Jonas steps up to the edge of the ramp, and, through the alarms, he imagines he can hear the grinding sound of the iris closing.

"That's amazing," breathes Sam. She checks the readings on the monitors, "radiation levels are dropping."

Their attentions switch from the TV monitor to the control room window as the blast door rises. Jonas looks up at them, giving them a smile and a small wave, before collapsing onto the ground.

* * *

--ooOooOoo--

Jonas stands on a wooden dock staring out at a large lake. The sun is setting, and the dusk light creeps across the water turning it black. He turns around and starts to walk towards a small wooden house. The familiarity of it, and the warming light through the windows, is welcoming in the gathering gloom.

--ooOoo--

Jack stands at the observation room window watching the few members of the medical team going about their business. Daniel sits silently at the desk, Sam is watching the monitors intently, although he didn't think her vast knowledge extended far into medical matters, and Teal'c stands tall and calm behind them.

Dr. Brightman enters the room, acknowledging the four faces turned towards her.

"He's unconscious, but otherwise unharmed."

"When is he going to wake up?" Jack asking the question on everyone's mind.

"I can't tell you, it's too early to say. He is in a coma-like state, but odd as it is to say it, my gut instinct says his body is just taking a break."

"I suppose he has used a lot of energy," says Daniel thoughtfully.

"I hope he didn't blow a fuse," replies Jack.

They all look down at the still form on the bed. The room darkens suddenly, before smoothly transferring to the backup power generators.

Sam frowns, "Asgard?"

--ooOoo--

Jack, Sam, and Daniel watch the small Asgard figure stride down the ramp. Jack can see the figure isn't Thor, and struggles to pin a name to the cloned face.

Sam takes a small step forward, "Heimdall, this is unexpected."

The Asgard nods a greeting, "Colonel Carter, General O'Neill, it is a pleasure to meet you again. Dr. Jackson, I do not believe we have met."

Daniel shakes Heimdall's hand, "no, pleased to meet you." The Stargate shuts down, and the main power returns. "What can we do for you?"

"Please do not close your iris."

"Pardon?"

There is no need for an answer as the gate receives a second connection. Jack looks at Heimdall for confirmation, then indicates for the gate iris to remain open, hoping he hasn't taken too big a risk.

The event horizon wobbles as a second small figure emerges, dressed in a way suggesting a close affinity to nature. She smiles at the greeting party at the bottom of the ramp as she approaches them.

"Lya," states Daniel

She inclines her head in greeting, "it has been many years."

"Yes," says Jack, slightly suspiciously, "and what brings you guys here?"

"We have been informed of a need to renew old acquaintances."

"Here?" Jack frowns at Daniel's question, not quite on the same page. "The alliance, Jack."

Heimdall nods, "Yes, we believe the old ones are already here."

"The old ones? What about the…"

The three humans watch the gate expectantly.

--ooOoo--

The door leads to a small open kitchen, then on into the sitting area. A fire burns, giving off a warming light, but, from this distance, not much in the way of heat. He doesn't try the other doors leading off from the room, knowing they lead to the bedrooms and the front door.

Ignoring the two high-backed chairs arranged around the fireplace he walks over to the large bookcase beside it.

Pulling out a small, well worn, book he smiles as he traces his fingers over the hand drawn image of a dog and a duck on the front.

"What are you thinking, Jonas Quinn?" comes a female voice from behind him.

He doesn't turn around, "I'm not where I think I am."

"How can you be sure?"

He turns to the woman. Although the light is fast fading he can see she is beautiful, ethereal even. He holds up the book to her, "because _this_ is in my apartment in the city."

There is no reaction from the woman, and he senses two other figures sitting in the chairs facing the fire.

"So where are you?"

"Given the familiarity of everything, I'm guessing I'm in my head." She smiles at him. "Who are you, and why am I here?"

"You are here to make a choice."

--ooOoo--

They wind their way up through the control room. Jack had thought about taking the long way around via the elevator, but the two small guests seemed to cope.

Stepping into the briefing room he immediately notices the two SFs on either side of the room standing with their weapons aimed at the third figure in the room. The figure doesn't appear concerned, but then Jack doubts bullets would have any impact, what with the 'only being here in spirit'.

He sees Carter recognise Orlin as he indicates to the SFs to lower their weapons.

"So the gang's all here… well three out of four ain't bad."

"Jack!" Daniel's annoyed hiss makes him think he should probably be a bit more in awe of the situation. But then, it just wouldn't be him.

"Daniel, what the hell's going on?"

--ooOoo--

"Ascension."

"Yes."

"Ah," understanding clearing Jonas' face, "you must be Oma Desala. I've heard about you."

"I am not Oma Desala."

"One of her followers?"

"No."

"One of the others?"

"From our point of view, it is Oma, and those like her, who are the others."

"I can't believe I'm discussing semantics in my dream. I need to work less."

"This is not a dream. I am here to offer you your choice."

"Who are you?"

"My name is not important."

"Oh? How about them?" Jonas indicates towards the two occupied seats. The figures inside them barely discernible in the firelight.

"This is about you not them."

"Right. My life and death choice as a spectator sport." He watches the woman's serene expression flicker momentarily as she separates what he said, from the smile and tone of voice. _I really should stop doing that. It's no surprise that the Andari Chief of Staff thinks I'm a complete and utter –_

"I assume I'm dying, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

A smile is his reply.

--ooOoo--

Teal'c pulls up a seat beside his friend. After checking with Dr. Brightman, it had not seemed correct to be as distant as the observation room. She had also suggested that talking may help.

"General O'Neill has instructed me to write down the first six numbers you think of, should you awaken with the gift of prophecy."

The voice drifts in from the darkness beyond the rear door.

"Hey, Teal'c," says Jonas quietly to the empty space.

He turns back to the bookshelf carefully replacing the book. His eyes search along the shelf, alighting on another children's book. A book on the history of Kelowna. He snorts back a laugh.

"What is amusing?" asks the female voice.

"Seeing the limits of our knowledge."

"There is no limit to the knowledge that can be gained over the course of one's journey."

"The path to enlightenment."

"Yes."

"I'm surprised the answers you're giving me aren't cryptic."

"Each person's journey begins differently, even if they start from the same point."

"So, the Zen approach doesn't suit me?"

"It is a journey you have already started, all you need do now is decide to continue it."

"When did I -"

"Knowledge is what interests you. You seek knowledge without regards to self. An openness of mind is one of your gifts."

"Thanks, I think. About my 'gifts'…"

"The gifts you have in the physical world will not be required if you choose this path. Your spirit becomes free, and the body is left behind."

"Right." He brightens, "I hear I'll be able to control the weather." No response. "Oh yeah. The rules thing."

He looks around the room thoughtfully, amazed at how close it is to the real thing. He looks back at the woman, noticing how her aura appears to keep some of the darkness at bay.

"Why me? What makes you think I'm worthy of this honour? I'm not exactly the hero type."

--ooOoo--

"We've been watching for a while."

Sam nods, partly to herself. "That's why Anubis didn't make a move. I always thought it was strange he never tried anything. He must have known all about Jonas from his memories, especially his experience with Nirrti."

"His physiology merits much interest to many," comments Heimdall.

Orlin nods, "that's part of the reason."

A thought flashes in Jack's mind. "Hold on. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you seem to be interferring with your whole non-intereference rule."

"So it would seem, but recent events have swayed some minds." He looks towards Daniel.

"They listened?" the surprise in Daniel's voice is evident.

--ooOoo--

The sole content of the refrigerator is a small box. Jonas pulls it out. Lifting the lid he takes a peek inside. A smile quirks Jonas' face, _oh yes, a perfect recreation._

He remembers finding the piece of pie after returning to Kelowna. After over a year and a half it still looked edible. Not that he ate it, obviously. Or thrown it away. He had been too amused by the idea that it would have been his legacy had he never returned.

_Jonas Quinn. Such a shame, he had so much potential… but he left us this pie._

His grandmother's pie recipe, the only thing not bested by anything he'd found on Earth. A work of genius akin to anything by Leonardo Da Vinci. He pulls a fork out of the drawer. It hovers over the pastry. It is, theoretically, a near four-year-old piece of pie. He wonders vaguely if he can die of food poisoning when he is already dying.

The woman is watching him, and he remembers that she asked him a question.

"I don't think I've reached that level."

"Why do you feel that way?"

"It's like everything's unfinished."

"Setting something in motion does not make it unfinished. What you started on your world will live on after you have gone."

He wishes he had written down the recipe. That would have brought more joy to more people than any amount of political manoeuvring.

"I haven't been as good as you make it sound."

"There are many who would say otherwise."

"Yeah, well… they obviously don't know me."

In the end it all came down to pie. Would letting someone know the recipe for the perfect pie count as interfering?

"Anyone can reach enlightenment. It is not your actions, but your intentions, which are important."

"Then, what makes you think I want it?"

--ooOoo--

"I do not believe it is for you to make this choice." Jack, Sam, and Daniel turn towards Lya's voice. They have almost forgotten about the small calm alien sitting at the briefing room table.

"What do you mean?" asks Daniel.

"Such journeys are not to be made by those not ready to do so." The reply isn't aimed at Daniel.

"The first step has already been taken, we're merely helping the process."

Lya smiles at Orlin. "Is that what you truly believe? You most of all should understand that the young may not be ready for the knowledge you offer them."

"We believe this is right. His continued existance has changed the normal order of things. He should not be here."

"The tumour should have killed him," states Sam

"That is… We were surprised how far you've come."

"And yet, you still think this is how it should be?" asks Jack.

"I… We believe this is right," repeats Orlin, less confidently.

--ooOoo--

"All that you believe leads you to this point."

"Does it? I don't see how."

"All that you seek leads you to this point."

"Knowledge? Is that what you think I want?"

"Enlightenment."

"With constrictions it wouldn't be true enlightenment."

"You would rather die?"

"What use is knowledge if it can't be shared? I can't stand by and watch if I have the power to help."

"Your power can only be used to destroy."

"Wait. What do you mean?" She doesn't reply. "My power as an ascended being? Or the power I have now?"

He notices the subtle glance towards the two figures in the chairs.

"Answer me!"

"General O'Neill has suggested he will take you fishing when you awaken, I do not recommend you take up his offer."

Jonas stares at the darkness beyond the door, he repeats the words to himself, "when I awaken."

He starts to make his way towards the door. He feels a presence move beside him, but doesn't turn at her voice.

"That door leads to death."

"Not if I'm not dying."

"Death is a certainty."

"But not today."

"You cannot be sure this is so. Your friend has himself said _should _you awaken."

He finally turns, beyond the woman he sees the two figures are now standing. "'Should you awaken with the gift of prophecy.' I know now what he means, and so do you. What do you want?"

"It is not what I want. I am here to give you your choice."

"I don't believe you

"You are a danger."

"To who?"

"You must take this offer."

"No. I don't."

"There is no other choice."

"I said no!"

--ooOoo--

Teal'c is taken aback by the strength of Jonas' voice.

"Jonas?"

His friend still appears to be asleep, he reaches out a hand meaning to shake Jonas awake.

An alarm close by sounds, Teal'c stands stunned for a moment, his hand still held some distance from his friend's shoulder. He finally registers the source of the noise as he is roughly pushed to the side.

"He's not breathing!" calls a nurse.

Without taking his eyes from the scene in front of him, Teal'c makes his way to the base-wide intercom.

--ooOoo--

"General O'Neill to medical isolation room 2."

Jack sits up sharply, he sees the worried look on Carter's face which he is sure is mirrored in his own. He starts his way out of the briefing room, Carter and Daniel making a move to follow.

"Daniel, stay here with our guests."

--ooOoo--

"Let go of me!"

With effort Jonas removes the woman's hand from his shoulder. He feels odd, weaker. "What are you doing?"

"You cannot leave."

"Oh, I think I can," he backs his way towards the outer door.

"Where will you go? You cannot run from who you are."

There is a calmness in her expression, a surety. He looks around him, the darkness hiding the features of the house from his memory. He looks beyond her and sees the two figures almost at her side.

"Well, I'll start with away from you."

"Your friends at Stargate Command cannot protect you. There is nowhere safe."

"I know a place or two."

The three entities move towards him.

"Stay away from me."

They move quickly, reaching for him.

--ooOoo--

Jack enters the room taking in Teal'c's worried expression, and the hive of activity around his former team-mate.

As he steps further into the room he feels the change in the atmosphere. Like the air being pulled together. _Like a magnetic force. I bet Carter would be able to explain it. _

"Let me go!"

The returning force knocks everyone backwards onto the floor. Destroying the computer monitors, shattering medicine bottles, and rocking the strengthen glass of the observation room window.

Jack is the first to rise, helping to pull upright the nearest person. An unfamiliar woman. He stops, she isn't in the uniform of the medical team. Nor were the two men now rising nearby.

"Who the –"

He is distracted by the sight of the figure in the bed extracting himself from the wires around him. "Jonas?"

Jonas looks over to him. He watches a hardness cross Jonas' features as Jonas sees the three people near him. A wave of pressure pushes against him, knocking down anyone who has managed to stand.

By the time he rises again Jonas has disappeared out of the door. He instinctively knows where Jonas is heading. _Gate room._

Jack helps Carter up. Teal'c is watching the three unknown figures with a dark look on his face.

"Teal'c, keep an eye on our new friends."

--ooOoo--

Jack and Sam race their way to the control room, weaving their way around rising SFs. Alarms are already starting to sound.

--ooOoo--

Daniel hears the sirens wailing, but he can't take his eyes off the two figures in front of him. The nox and the ancient staring at each other. He imagines some form of communication is going on at a level above him.

Orlin breaks away first and with barely a nod in the direction of the other people in the room, he changes, and rises up through the ceiling.

--ooOoo--

Sgt. Harriman's concerned face greets them at the entrance to the control room. Sam can see Jonas at the dialling computer.

"Jonas, what are you doing?"

Jonas doesn't answer, an unreadable expression on his face as he manipulates the dialling console. She moves forward, but finds herself being stopped by an invisible force. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the General react in the same way.

"Jonas, what happened?"

She can hear the gate dial up.

"Where are you going?"

She gets no reply as he moves away from the keyboard, and makes his way down the steps towards the gate room.

She makes another attempt to step forward, and is relieved to find the barrier in front has been removed. Sam exchanges a glance with General O'Neill, he gives her a nod of agreement.

She heads for the computer as he races down the steps towards the gate room.

--ooOoo--

Jack arrives at the entrance to the gate room just as the blast door locks itself into place. He tries his swipe card without success.

"Dammit!"

--ooOoo--

_He's an asgard, of course he'd have a wide-eyed expression._

Daniel wonders if he looks the same as he watches the blast door slide past the window. He opens his mouth to speak some platitude about everything being fine and there being nothing to worry about, before the calm expressions of the two aliens reminds him they've got hundreds of years on him.

He moves towards the staircase, in two minds whether to stay, or go down to the control room where he can hear a commotion going on.

--ooOoo--

Sam is working intently at the computer as her CO returns to the control room.

"Get the blast doors open."

"I can't, sir. Jonas has put some sort of time lock on the controls. I'm trying to find a way to disable it now."

"You really have to stop teaching him things."

"I'll keep that in mind, sir."

In the monitors, Jack can see Jonas standing on the ramp, the open wormhole beyond him.

"What's he doing?" he asks, glancing down at Carter. Carter looks up at the monitor.

"Sir, he's gone."

"Through the gate?"

"No, sir. I'm not getting any energy readings from the gate."

"_What_?"

"I don't understand, he hasn't gone through the gate I'm pretty sure of that."

"You're pretty sure?"

"Right now, all I can say is, it is Jonas we're talking about."

The Stargate shuts down, and the blast door rises to reveal an empty gate room.

* * *

--ooOooOoo--

Daniel races to catch up with Jack and Sam as they stalk back towards the isolation room.

"Guys, what happened? Where's Jonas?"

"No idea Daniel, but I think I know some people who might."

The three of them turn into the room, the sight of Teal'c now armed with a zat greeting them. He is glaring intently at the three unknown visitors.

"Right, who's going to tell me what's going on? And who the hell you guys are?"

The three ignore him, they exchange words with each other in a language he finds familiar.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." He moves quickly towards them.

"Jack." They look up towards the ceiling.

"Sir!" He follows their gaze. A glow descends from the ceiling, forming itself in front of him in the shape of Orlin.

"Great, maybe _you_ can tell me what's going on."

Orlin acknowledges the three figures with a nod. Turning to Jack he says, "We have explained all that needs to be explained. A decision has been made."

"What decision?" asks Daniel, taking the words from Jack's mouth.

Orlin doesn't reply, instead he returns to his previous form. The figures behind him look up, then, slowly, match his change. All four rise out of the room.

"Anyone you know?" snarls Jack to Daniel.

--ooOoo--

The glow from the wormhole pulses around the gate room. Two small figures stand at the base of the ramp looking up at their hosts.

"I am sure Commander Thor will be in touch. He feels a strong link to you."

"Yeah, well, tell him I said 'Hi.'" Jack says, shaking the small Asgard hand.

Lya inclines her head towards SG-1. "Take care of your friend he will need your help."

"That would be easier if we knew where he was."

"He is not far."

Daniel frowns, "you know where he is?"

"He is not yet ready to start his journey."

"What do you mean?" asks Sam.

"He is where he thinks he needs to be." Lya inclines her head again, stopping any further questioning. She turns with Heimdall, and they step through the Stargate.

"You know," muses Daniel, "I probably should have asked about the door."

--ooOoo--

The team walks up the stairs to the briefing room. Jack muttering loud enough for all to hear.

"Cryptic! What is it with that lot? All of them. If we're going to be the fifth race maybe that's what we should be practising, not getting technologically advanced. Daniel, you should skip the translations, and start making up pointless –"

"Jonas?"

Jonas doesn't turn from his position at the window looking down at the Stargate, deep in thought.

Sam touches his arm, "Jonas? Are you okay? What happened?"

He turns his head, giving a small smile to the four people beside him. "In a moment, I just need to get it clear in my head."

* * *

--ooOooOoo--

The alarms scream loud and clear, the flashing lights mixing with the light produced by the event horizon. As the door shuts behind him Jonas thinks he can hear a familiar voice cry out: "Dammit!"

He walks towards the ramp, casting a wary eye over the small, strange woman standing there with the aura of the forest around her.

"You can't stop me from leaving."

"That is not my intention."

"What is your intention?"

Lya smiles, "Where are you going?"

"Away."

"Somewhere safe?"

He doesn't reply. She moves her hand towards his face, and he feels the need to move his head down to her level. She speaks words he can't quite understand, beyond "when you are ready," but when he looks at her gentle, warm expression he feels release.

"Are you ready?"

"No."

She nods, and the Stargate shuts down.


End file.
